The present invention relates to flush valves of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,179, owned by the assignee of the present application, Sloan Valve Company of Franklin Park, Ill. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement upon the flush valve of the ""179 patent which eliminates a dynamic seal located at the top of the diaphragm assembly. In addition, the present invention provides a filter for water passing to the solenoid controlled vent passage connecting the pressure chamber in the flush valve to the outlet. The filter is necessary to remove dirt and other particles which may inhibit operation of the valve. Elimination of the dynamic seal prevents leakage of the water from the pressure chamber.
The present invention relates to toilet room flush valves and in particular to improvements in such flush valves to prevent leakage through a seal positioned within the cover of the flush valve assembly.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a solenoid operated flush valve of the type described which includes a water filter connecting the pressure chamber of the flush valve to the vent passage, which filter eliminates the potential for dirt and other impurities from clogging the flush valve vent passage.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a flush valve assembly of the type described in which the filter cooperates in controlling the stroke of the flush valve diaphragm.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.